


The Only Real Thing

by momebie (katilara)



Category: Kings
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katilara/pseuds/momebie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are small freedoms in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, no reason, just watching 'The Sabbath Queen' again and weeping over Jack's life.

He kisses Joseph on the front steps because he can. His hands are cupping Joseph’s face and Joseph’s hands are inside his coat, pulling his shirt tail out of his pants and running cold fingers across Jack’s stomach and around his waist. Someone shouts a cat call at them from across the street and Joseph pulls away. 

“They can see our bodies moving together,” Jack says, “but they can’t identify us in this darkness. It’s okay.” He takes a step forward and presses himself flush against Joseph. They kiss slowly, lazily, trying to make it last. 

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Joseph says, breathing the words into Jack’s mouth. 

“I’m here. I’m right here.” 

“Oh, for this to be all that there is.”

“Passion is fleeting and love is a liar, but the present carves truths out of even the most vaporous of untruths,” Jack says. The words are not his, but he's afraid to say what he wants to say. He's afraid that if he gives a name to the way his heart hurts then he won't be able to give it up. _I love you_ , he thinks, unable to force the words out, having held on to them for so long. 

“This darkness won’t last forever,” Joseph says.

Jack pulls the key to the apartment building from the pocket of Joseph’s coat and holds it up between them. “Nothing does,” he says, and turns to let them in. 

They run up three flights of stairs like they’re school boys, laughing and shoving and reaching out for one another. When they reach Joseph’s rooms Jack stops to let them in, fumbling with the unfamiliar set of keys. Joseph wraps his arms around Jack from behind and leaves a series of small kisses at the nape of Jack’s neck. When Jack finally succeeds they fall through the door, breathless. 

It doesn’t matter that Jack wants to move slowly and memorize every part of Joseph. Time is working against them. If this is all he is to have then the he wants to have all of it. They undress each other hastily. Jack pushes Joseph towards the bedroom window. The moon is slight and the light from outside is weak, but Jack imagines that he can see Joseph as well as if stars had come down to light him from the inside. 

“I wish I could see you,” Jack says. “I know that you’re so beautiful.”

“This lack of sight is a blessing,” Joseph says. “So touch me. Taste me. Let me breathe you in. And all of these things together will surpass mere vision.” 

Jack drops to his knees and wraps his arms around Joseph’s legs. He presses his cheek to the soft hair on Joseph’s groin, breathing in the heady smell of him. “Forgive me,” he prays. 

“This is my body I have broken for you,” Joseph says, "rejoice and be glad in it." He winds his fingers through Jack’s hair, grabbing a handful of it in his fist as Jack runs his tongue up the inside of Joseph's thigh, building a sense memory to last him through the even darker times to come.


End file.
